heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marjolaine
Marjolaine is an Orlesian bard from Leliana's past. She is described in detail by Leliana if you strike up a conversation about Leliana's past once your approval rating with her is high enough. She only appeared in Dragon Age: Origins. Involvement Leliana's Song Marjolaine is featured in Leliana's recounting of the falling out between the two. She returns to the group intermittently while pursuing side objective in Denerim simultaneously. She returns repeatedly to give instructions to Leliana, Tug and Sketch. When Marjolaine first splits from the party, she tells them to enjoy their evening and promptly wanders off to take care of a Denerim Captain of the Guard who somehow wronged her. She leaves him passed out in the street in front of the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Leliana can then "assist" her by leaving incriminating evidence around him. Marjolaine is next seen seducing one of the elite guards inside of the Arl of Denerim's Estate, evidently to give Leliana's group the time to plant the papers. This is when Leliana discovers the papers bear the Orlesian military seal, and that what they are doing is high treason. When Marjolaine regroups with them, Leliana mentions it, but is brushed off in favor of leaving the estate quickly. Upon reaching the safehouse, Leliana must confront Marjolaine about retrieving the papers. Marjolaine has a number of responses, but she will agree to do so without too much argument. However, once they return to the estate, the alarm goes off and Marjolaine quickly leaves the group to draw some guards, leaving the rest of the group to fight their way out. As their group makes it out of the building, Leliana worries Marjolaine did not make it out, but then sees that she is unharmed. Marjolaine soothes her--and then stabs her in the stomach, just before the Guard Commander--the one Marjolaine seduced earlier--appears. Marjolaine is encountered again with Commander Harwen Raleigh, the person receiving the military intelligence. After Leliana kills him, Marjolaine comments that 'the game' is more fun when it's personal, and that she knew Leliana would turn on her eventually, so she did it first. They part ways, not meeting again unless Leliana becomes friends with The Warden. Dragon Age: Origins Leliana tells the Warden, once at high enough approval, that Marjolaine framed her by doctoring the documents to make her look the traitor. She was captured by the Orlesian guards. She escaped from cruel treatment at their hands and fled across the Wilds to Ferelden. Upon defeating the assassins sent after Leliana, the Warden and Leliana can confront Marjolaine at residencein Denerim's Market District. Marjolaine will admit that Leliana has knowledge that she can use against her, and for her own safety, she cannot let Leliana be. She had been watching Leliana, and when she saw Leliana leave the Lothering cloister, she assumed it was to enact a plan of revenge against herself. Leliana and the Warden can explain that they are on a mission to defeat the Blight and have no interest in Marjolaine, but Marjolaine will not believe either of them. She will try to convince the Warden that Leliana should not be believed; that Leliana will use the Warden because she enjoys "the game," and that that is a part of her that cannot be changed or denied. Spare Marjolaine Tell Marjolaine to stay out of Leliana's life. Marjolaine leaves, vowing it is not over between them. Kill Marjolaine Decide to settle the score once and for all by killing her. Enemies *Leliana *The Warden Appearances *Dragon Age: Origins **Leliana's Song Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age: Origins Category:Bards Category:Orlesians Category:Leliana's Song Characters Category:Determinant Category:Villains Category:Rogues